Retelling of Ancient Times
by MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: A terrifying evil soon covers the lands of Termina, and with it, the inhabitants of the world find themselves facing an unexpected terror. With no other choice, four warriors find themselves in an unknown world, plagued with fear. Join Link, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo on their quest to restore prosperity to Termina. (Eventual Romance) (Edited) (altp Link)
1. Ikana (Edited)

Cathleen wrung her hands, her gaze shifting from the servants gesturing for their escape at the double doors and back to her father, who remained otherwise unmoving during this perilous event. As her dream foretold, the palace was under attack, amidst chaotic disorder, and smoke drifted through the open door from the halls. Should she remain here or escape through the tunnels with her brother, Julian?

An unexpected war sprung into the kingdom, and with it, thousands of their soldiers fought at the borders against outside invaders. Whoever those cloaked assailants were, it was obvious they were not inhabitants of Termina; they crossed the treacherous seas in search of the fabled treasure kept within the Royal Family.

Those images were impossible to erase, and they became a reality. Within a matter of a few days, a group of those barbaric souls had snuck past their defenses, past their army, and into the kingdom, and now the palace was in flames. Was it any more terrifying outside the walls? Would Ikana collapse?

Beside her, she felt Julian's hand tighten upon her arm, and acknowledging her brother's anxiousness, she turned once more to her father. "Father, if you remain here they'll—"

But he interrupted her, his voice echoing within the dim room. "I will not have the royal bloodline end here. I'll distract them long enough, so follow the servants and escape while there is still time," He said, his gaze softening. "Julian, I'm counting on you to uphold the lineage and strength of this family. You are next in line for the throne. Should anything happen to me in the day's end…" He fell short, narrowing his eyes in thought. "rule this kingdom. And Cathleen, as you are already aware of your responsibilities, you must also help your brother. Survive at all costs."

"Father…"

A hand touched her shoulder, and turning her amethyst gaze to her servant, an Amazonian woman whose lineage transversed the lands to the seas of Great Bay, she realized time was against them. There was no use arguing, and withholding her tears, she took Julian's hand in hers and followed the remaining servants. Father would not succumb to those bloodthirsty heathens, right?

Only once she glanced back, brief as it was, but she glimpsed her father unsheathing his mighty blade from his scabbard. Two of Ikana's best swordsmen stood beside him. He flashed her a reassuring smile, and the door closed.

Led through the empty halls and narrow corridors, and descending multitudes of stairs, they arrived at a small chamber cluttered with storage. Inside the torch-lit the darkness, two servants pushed away old clay pots and a dirty sheet and revealed a hidden passage in the old wooden floorboards.

"This route will take us through a series of tunnels and past the old prison," The woman said, ushering her and Julian closer. "You may rest easy. Your highnesses will prevail through all of this; I give you my word."

There was a noise at the end of the hall, the sound of running footsteps drawing closer. Cathleen held her breath and glanced at the closed door guarded by the two servants. There was a sound, and looking back, she saw that the secret door was unlatched and opened; the woman beckoning her and Julian inside. This was the first time she'd ever used the secret tunnels, and cautious, she stepped closer. Under the torch's light, she discovered stairs leading into an endless darkness.

Steadying her breath, Cathleen took her brother's hand once more, and together, they descended the stairs, following the torchbearer through the catacombs of the old prison. Behind her, she heard the door close, and with the two servants remaining behind to stall for time, she turned her gaze forward.

"Sister…"

At the sound of Julian's anxiousness, his soft voice falling short, she smiled, squeezing his hand. "It will be fine. They will not find us here."

"What about father? We shouldn't have abandoned him…"

As much as she wanted to agree, there was no way she could have persuaded him. Father was the type to stand his ground no matter the consequences. Especially if a little drizzle turned into a tremendous storm. Father's fate remained in the hands of the great divinity. "We are this kingdom's last hope, Julian. Father has given his command, and we should abide by it."

"I know…"

"There's no telling how long this war will last and how many lives it will cost, but for the sake of our people, we must survive. If it comes right down to it, we'll rebuild this kingdom together. Hope will not fade… so long as we survive."

"Sister…"

As much as she wanted to remain positive for her brother, to reassure him that all would be well, she could not help but fear the reality behind those dreams, those visions. Her dreams did not foretell of anything sinister transpiring on their escape through the catacombs; the real danger was above them.

If they continued in this direction, they would not witness the bloodshed and destruction. Julian would live, but father… He would not survive this ordeal.

The dreams had come to her in several instances, one where she witnessed the attack first hand, both she and her brother taken hostage by the ruthless assailants and her father killed on the spot. What followed was the kingdom's collapse, and then both she and her brother sold into slavery.

The second dream wasn't too different. Her father had ordered their escape through the tunnels, but Julians anxiousness killed him. Had Roshan not been beside her, she might have also fallen prey to those swords. They escaped, and the kingdom collapsed. With no one to take the throne, they had lived among the residents of Termina until sickness and death consumed them.

The second was like the last, and it did not have a happy ending. Father ordered them to evacuate through the tunnels and seek refuge in a large town filled with many merchants and locals. The kingdom of Ikana had collapsed but her his remains vanished; it led Cathleen to believe those heathens had taken him hostage. Sold into slavery, no doubt. Unless another ill-fate awaited him. After that, the lands of Termina had undergone change, and darkness swept the lands. The people pointed their fingers at her, blaming her, and soon after Julian fell into such a depressed state, he took his life.

These dreams were the different outcomes that would play out this evening, but neither were pleasant. Still, if there was a way she could prevent the collapse of the kingdom and somehow keep Julian safe, then nothing else mattered, but the fact remained; her father would die no matter her attempts. Why had the Goddesses given her these visions? And what did Ikana's collapse have to do with an unexpected evil sweeping the lands?

'_If we continue like this, Julian will grow more anxious and try to run off. I should ease his mind…'_

"Where will we go?" Julian asked, his voice echoing off the walls.

With the torch's flame lighting the darkness, Cathleen's eyes caught sight of iron bars to her left, cobwebs glimmering as they passed. This prison was over a century old, several cobwebs decorating the rafters overhead, and there were remnants of toppled jars lying around the vicinity. A smell also wafted through the air, a stench of mold and death, the likes which caused her to cover her nose with the sleeve of her gown. No surprise rats were living in this mold infested place, their small shadows scurrying past the light as they passed.

"This tunnel will take us through the canyons until we arrive at the ravine near the waterfall. There will be a horse and carriage waiting for us there, and should we arrive safely, we'll make our way towards the capital, Clock Town."

Cathleen mused. "It will take several days for us to reach it, even on horse…" It was the first time she'd ever stepped outside Ikana. Still, from her trusted servant, Roshan, she'd learned the outside world was beautiful and filled with vegetation, the grassy lands continuing for days on end. "And our place of residence? Where will we stay?"

"We'll figure that out once we arrive."

Not long on their brisk walk, they arrived before a wooden door, and as Roshan withdrew a key from her pocket to unlock it. A winding and never-ending staircase soon greeted them, the path narrow and the walls of the canyon so close and suffocating. When she noticed Julian's hesitance, his gaze shifting to glance behind him, Cathleen reached for his hand, smiling and pulled him along with her.

"We'll be fine, Julian. I won't let anything happen to us."

"But father…"

"Don't worry. He has Ikana's best swordsmen beside him. Our father isn't one to fall in battle. Compared to Captain Keeta, no one has bested him. Soon we'll settle down in town and once the war has ended, father will send word for our return."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course! Right, Roshan?"

The woman glanced over her shoulder and stared at Cathleen before nodding. She wore a forced smile. "Yes. There's a reason your father became king of these lands; it was his strength and determination. He's fought in many wars to secure his place as the crowned prince, and he remains just as powerful."

Noticing Julian's shoulders fall with ease, Cathleen spoke up. "Besides, Roshan has yet to best our father, even during their frequent training sessions."

"Must you bring that up, princess?" Roshan asked, sweat dropping ahead of them.

But she only giggled in response, though it fell short as the silence returned. So long as they remained optimistic, maybe some parts of the dreams would not become a reality.

"Roshan…" Julian said.

"Hm?"

"When we arrive in town… would you be willing…"

Cathleen blinked. Willing for what? "Huh?"

"W-would you… be willing to… train me?"

"It would be my honor. It is still not too late, but we should build your stamina first. After that, we'll focus on your stance with weapons before anything more."

"Julian," Cathleen said, drawing her brother's flushed expression back to her. "Are you sure about wanting to train? You've always been against it before."

"Of course! I'm tired of being afraid. I want to be useful…"

"If that's the case, you can't break your promise. Right, Roshan?"

The Amazonian woman nodded. "It is the Gerudo way. To break a promise is the same as severing one's ties to your family. Once you've sworn an oath, there's no turning back."

"I won't break it. Thank you, Roshan…"

Pleased by the conversation, which had not yet played out in her dreams, Cathleen breathed a sigh of relief. This was a good sign. Julian, in all his sixteen years, had never broken a promise to anyone, not even to his servants. And with this reassurance, she felt her anxiousness drift away. Julian's fate would remain safe, so long as he continued on a hope-inspired motivation.

And yet, as a ray of hope shined before Cathleen, something caused her to pause on her trek; something burned against her chest, and bewildered, her gaze fell to the crystal pendant hanging from a silver chain around her neck. The light blue rock shimmered a golden light and captivated by its glow, she realized what it was; something like this should not exist in the hands of mortals; it was a fearsome power that only those of the Royal Family should keep sealed away. Why was it in her possession?

It was a mystery, one which kept her rooted to her spot in absolute dumbfounded confusion, and yet, it offered a ray of hope through those nightmarish dreams. If she possessed something so tremendous, then this could be the answer to this kingdom's prayers. Perhaps the Goddesses were stepping in to prevent this madness from spreading throughout all of Termina? What other reason could it be?

"Sister?"

"Princess, there is no time to waste. We must hurry along."

She tucked the gem beneath the collar of her violet gown and glanced between her brother and servant. There were two options. Continue with them to Clock Town until the collapse of their kingdom brings darkness to the lands. Or try to prevent all disasters from happening. Why else would the Goddesses show these visions? Was it a test? If so, doing nothing wasn't an option.

"Forgive me, but… I must go back."

"What are you saying?" Julian said. "They'll kill you!"

Roshan's eyes narrowed in the darkness; her crimson eyes illuminated in the torch's light. "What are you hiding?" She asked, her voice rising. Her gaze landed on the silver chain beneath her collar. "Show it to me."

Cathleen reached for her chain and held it up to their line of sight. The moment she did, however, their eyes widened, though Julian seemed somewhat baffled by the sight of the golden light and compared his pendant to hers.

"What's that light?" He asked.

"Though I know not how it has come into my possession, it is clear by its radiant glow that it's the fabled treasure of the Royal Family, the very treasure gifted to Termina by the Goddesses thousands of years ago," Cathleen said, caressing the gem.

"You mean… the one spoken of in legends?" He asked, surprised, before leaning close to inspect it, but he fell short when Roshan pulled him aside, her hardened gaze piercing back at her.

"No matter how you came into its possession, such an object is too terrible for either of you to hold on to. Myself included. I assume this is the work of his majesty…"

Cathleen's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean? How would father…"

"He and I spoke sometime beforehand, a conversation surrounding what may or may not transpire during or after the war, depending on which side should triumph. He brought up the Sacred Relic of the Goddesses, the tablet imbued with the very essence of the great divinity. While he is one to not show fear in the face of adversity, it was not his concern surrounding yours and prince Julian's safety, but also that of the Sacred Relic; should it fall into the hands of the enemy, then he feared not only your lives but that of the entire world."

So that was the reason? That meant father must have stored its power within her necklace because it would be the last place anyone would think to search for it. Had it been in Julian's care, considering he would be next in throne, they might have assumed he concealed it. Cathleen frowned at this.

Did the dream relate to this? Somehow, she did not recall ever witnessing any golden light or even the Sacred Relic. If so, what was behind the darkening sweeping over the lands of Termina? The invaders? Unless there was another force at work.

"Whatever thoughts are manifesting, princess, you would be wise to ignore them."

She looked up at this, frowning, her hand tightening around the crystal. "I understand, but I've also realized that there are only two options here, Roshan," She said, a hidden message between both women. "We have the three Goddesses's powers with us, and if we act now, we could turn all of this around and—" Before she could further explain, Roshan pulled her away from Julian.

"And should you succumb to the enemy and they harness this power, then what will befall this kingdom?" She said in a whisper. "You would jeopardize your father's will, forsaking the safety of not just your citizens but all the world's existence."

But she countered back, swiping her hand out of her reach, her voice falling into a whisper. "My dreams are warning me of an impending evil which will soon spread across the lands, Roshan. You know this. Why else would they show me these visions? Father has hidden the power in my pendant. This must be a sign. If we continue doing nothing—"

"I understand. I do, princess," She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "As you mentioned before, we'd be nothing more than nomads, surviving without a name and faced with an even greater calamity than that of this war."

She nodded, hoping her friend would understand and support her decision; there wasn't much time left, and she feared if they dawdled even longer, it might even change their fate in the tunnels. "Roshan, please—"

"However, there is one instance you've failed to take into consideration. The power which sleeps within your pendant is not something we should tamper with. No matter the circumstance. As long as its light shines in this world, then _order _and_ unity_ will remain. So, even if impending darkness shrouds the lands, there will be a ray of hope to tarnish it one day. Ignore it, princess. That's my advice. While Ikana will soon fall to ruin, we should do our best to not lose hope and gather the strength of the people left so we can one day rebuild."

Cathleen felt her hands squeeze her shoulders, her gaze strong and her words adamant. Roshan was right, but ignoring those dreams, ignoring the power resting against her collar bone proved difficult at this moment. Her people were suffering, and many would suffer, and father… Father's fate was uncertain in her mind.

_I should trust Roshan's words, but I fear what will happen. The blame will point at me, because I possess this power. I should conceal it for as long as I can. Oh, Goddesses, what do I do? Please, give me a sign… anything would suffice…_

"We could turn all of this around… with the pendant, right?" The prince asked, approaching them. His gaze flashed determinedly.

"Julian…"

"No," Roshan said. "Forget what you've just heard. It is not a power we can harness. You'd lose your mind before any trace of humanity remains."

"Legend says, no one has ever wielded such a power. Since the dawn of time, it's remained locked in shadow. That means father—"

Roshan interrupted, "It means he contacted only the most knowledgeable of sorcerers to contain its power within the pendant she wears. No human hands have ever touched it, and as long as I remain living, it will remain so."

Without a word, she took the siblings by the arm and guided them forward. It seemed there was no more room for argument, not if she had a say in it. It was for the best. Maybe there was another way to circumvent fate?

From behind her, Cathleen thought she heard what sounded like a scraping noise, and assuming it was that of the rats dwelling in this foul-smelling place, she grew concerned when it did not let up; it was constant, and it was growing closer. "What's… that noise?"

Roshan glanced over her shoulder and pushed them ahead. "Follow the path!"

"What's going on?" Julian asked.

Just as the torch's light bounced off the walls of the tunnels, while Roshan readied her stance, it also illuminated the cause of the eerie sounds growing closer and closer. Cathleen fell back, her brother's hand held in her own when she noticed the robed assailants stalking towards them; there were at least four of them, garbed in strange cloaks, their faces hidden by horrifying masks.

It was then her heart fell to her stomach; this had not happened in any of the dreams, and fearful of the outcome, she pulled Julian behind her and through the tunnels. Whatever fate had in store, she would take the brunt of it; they were not after Julian's life, but her own.

Σ

Without looking back, Cathleen led her brother through the darkness, the sounds of fighting heard well in the distance behind them. Of course, it was her fault, stalling for time to explain her concern to Roshan regarding her dreams and the reality of the situation at present, and that alone had changed everything. Somehow, those robed warriors had found them beneath the castle; it was likely a flame with the entire city in chaotic disorder.

And yet, as she descended another flight of stairs, this one winding into an open chasm, it was then she realized they were no longer within the tunnels. A cool breeze brushed her scarlet locks over her face, and tucking those strands behind her ear, she lifted the torch. Above them, she noticed the walls of the canyon open into a mouth, revealing the evening sky overhead and the inverted crescent moon behind black clouds.

"We're almost there. The path is narrow ahead, so we'll take it slow."

"What about Roshan?" Julian asked. "Will she be all right?"

Of course, she would; Roshan originated from a formidable tribe of warriors, one which failure and weakness were never an option. She would prevail. She proved that long ago, when they'd only met as children.

Back then, before she and Julian had reached their ninth year, there was a conspiracy that shook the kingdom. Rumors spread throughout the city like wildfire, with talk of an uprising to overthrow the king; it stemmed from startling information regarding how their father had stolen the throne from his sickly brother and how, after his reign, a plague had spread among the people; it was that very incentive which spurred those ruffians into spreading deceit.

Cathleen recalled that very day when she and Julian had been out in the courtyard playing in the gardens with the servants, but an intruder had jumped the walls and stolen them in broad daylight. On that very night, when a fire blazed before them, they watched the shadows of those conspirators speak an unknown tongue.

Although she and her brother felt great fear since it became apparent to her that the reason for their kidnap was their attempt to sacrifice them to summon some terrifying demon which would usurp the throne and turn the kingdom upside down. It never happened, because if that young Gerudo child had not appeared, then the kingdom would have faced a dreadful fate.

Since that day, father welcomed Roshan into the palace, and because of her extraordinary skills in the art of combat, their father had given her the right to serve the Royal Family. Cathleen and Julian had been so enamored by her, that it seemed almost impossible to imagine and yet, she'd accepted the duty much to their elation. As for those conspirators, they suffered a death sentence, and those that survived had either taken their lives or had escaped. Since then, Ikana had remained peaceful. Until now.

"She'll be fine, Julian. She's strong. Besides, she made a promise to you, didn't she?"

"Gerudo never break promises," He said, and pulled her away from the ledge. "Careful. It's slippery," He said, moving closer to the walls. "Be careful not to fall."

As they continued, the canyon winding into a full circle, the carved flooring trailing further and further into the deep chasm, it wouldn't be long before they arrived at the exit. From there, a carriage would await them, and by that time, Roshan would return. Then again, if those assailants had found them in the tunnels, then was it possible they had explored the territory of Ikana enough to know of this path?

Cathleen glanced back. They were further and further away from Roshan's safety and even closer to the ravine. Turning back was not an option, and as she clutched the crystal at her chest, it's golden light still shining, she sent out a silent prayer to the Goddesses. _Please keep us safe. Let this war end soon…_

The waterfall became louder on their approach, so loud, it was difficult to hear anything else. She glanced behind them. No one was following, nothing but the darkness enveloping them. Parts of the canyon's floor had eroded with large chunks missing, but it did not hinder their trek. They were close.

She lifted the hood of her cloak and tucked the pendant into the collar of her gown and leaned closer to Julian, her arm wrapped around his. And then, there was a noise heard above the rushing falls, a noise which sounded like a pebble scattering on stone. It was too dark to see behind them.

"What's wrong?"

Despite Julian's insistence to ask what had startled her, Cathleen otherwise pressed a finger to her mouth, and he understood. Reaching for the torch which Julian had taken earlier from her, she threw it over the ledge and into the water. With only the moon to guide them, she pulled him down the path, but they didn't get far when something flew overhead.

The canyon wall exploded a few feet away, as if someone had tossed a bomb, and shielding themselves from the falling rocks and debris, she heard the familiar sounds of scraping metal. Cathleen gasped when she discovered the path ahead blocked by more of those wretches. Where was Roshan?

With two of the robed assailants blocking either path, Cathleen and Julian pressed their backs against the rocky wall. They were at an impasse. Unless they chose death by jumping into the ravine. It was the farthest option from her mind.

But then, just as all hoped seemed lost and the ominous blades drew closer, there was an unexpected blast of powerful magic, the likes of which caught the robed warriors by surprise, and they were each struck by the spears of dark energy. And then, as if on cue, a man appeared before them, adorned in a black cloak, his face hidden by his hood; without a word, he spread both arms apart, his palms facing the enemy, and then glowing spears of magic erupted in a flash. A battle soon escalated between them and the mysterious sorcerer.

Although this was little more of a distraction than was necessary, Cathleen realized they were at a standstill as the three fought. Perhaps this man had come to their rescue, and perhaps he was the one whom Roshan had trusted to help them on their way to Clock Town. But there was still no sign of her friend.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed an assailant dodge the spears, and kick his feet off the wall of the canyon. His movement was almost effortless as he flipped through the air, his blades spread apart, and he jumped at them. Prepared for the attack, she withdrew the crystal from her collar and pointed it towards the enemy.

"Get away from us!"

A blinding and golden light filled the vicinity of the chasm, and her fingers burned as they wrapped around it. A startled gasp fell from her lips, and overwhelmed by the sight, she fell back and into her brother's arms. And then, silence surrounded them, the light fading.

She opened her eyes and blinked away the spots which filled her vision. Their robed attacker had fallen, unmoving on the ground, and she clung to her brother. Her amethyst gaze fell to the glowing crystal. _Forgive me, Roshan. I had to use the power…_

Despite its entirety contained, it used only a small fraction. She cursed; because of her foolishness, she revealed the Sacred Relic's whereabouts, and her eyes shifted towards the last remaining Garo and their savior.

From what she noted, the sorcerer dropped his guard, surprised by the gem emitting a light, but he remained otherwise silent before returning his gaze towards the lone warrior standing a few feet away. And then, by some miracle, the enemy fled using dark magic and vanished from the chasm.

Relieved, Cathleen took her brother's hand as he helped her regain her footing, and from there, she bowed her head to their savior. Had it not been for his intervention, or even that of the Goddess's light, then she and Julian might have succumbed to an inevitable fate. "Thank you. We will not forget your kindness and loyalty to the Royal Family."

"It's unnecessary. You carry with you a strange power, princess. You would do well to conceal it better, otherwise your enemies will take advantage of it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Now that she understood what extent this power could cause, she realized it was frightening and not something she dared use unless as a last resort. Roshan was right when she said not to tamper with it. Whether for right or wrong, it could mess up the _Order _and _Unity_ of this world, but since it used only a fraction, it wouldn't throw this world off-balance. Right? Nothing seemed amiss at present.

A voice echoed over the rushing falls and turning her eyes up the rocky terrain from where she and Julian had earlier fled, she noticed the sight of their Gerudo friend running towards them. From her line of sight, Cathleen could not determine whether she sustained any injuries, and as she drew closer, she reached out to grab her hand, but an unexpected hand had shot out and seized her from behind.

Gasping and stunned that their savior had turned against them, she watched as Roshan came to a complete stop, mere feet away, her hands touching the hilts of both her swords. As for Julian, he had stepped backward and to the safety of Roshan's side, conflicted at the sight of his sister held hostage.

"You tricked us!" Cathleen said, trying in all earnest to pry herself free. When she felt the dark energy surge from his hand and inch closer to her face, she froze.

"Well, I must admit, you almost had me fooled. All this time the king didn't possess the fabled treasure. Had I not discovered the door which your servants failed to hide, then you might have slipped past my notice. Are you planning to abandon your kingdom already?" He asked, his voice lowering.

"You were in league with them?!" Roshan asked, unsheathing her twin blades.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get so impatient," He said, inching his magic closer to Cathleen's cheek. "You wouldn't want to see your fair princess lose her pretty little head, now would you?"

"Answer me!"

He scoffed. "How perceptive. I suppose I can humor you for a moment longer. I used the Garo to sneak through the borders. It didn't take long to realize the treasure we sought was no longer there. And putting the pieces together wasn't difficult either. Now, I will not harm either of you. I only want one thing, and that's the treasure the Royal Family protects."

"You can't have it!" Julian said. "Its power is beyond even our control! If abused, it will topple this entire world!"

This time he chuckled, throwing his head back with laughter, pulling Cathleen closer against his chest. "Do you take me for a fool? With my own eyes, I saw this girl use its power. As you can see, that body there is no longer living," He said, motioning towards the body of the Garo lying unmoving mere feet away. "Now then, let's not do anything hasty. I'll take this little gem and—"

Just as his hand reached to snatch the crystal from her neck, an unexpected blue light propelled his hand away with a startling shock. The sight alone left Cathleen speechless, and her eyes turned to Roshan for answers.

"A barrier?!"

"Do you take us for fools? The Royal Family has enough sense to keep _unwanted hands_ from touching what only belongs to the Goddesses! You're wasting your time."

"So then, as long as my power is equal to the one who cast this spell, then I should be able to break through it. Then it's not a complete waste of my time. I expected nothing less when I set out to conquer it..."

As much as she hoped for this person to release her, it was an impossibility. His arm tightened around her chest, and to her horror, he seized the crystal once more. Blue sparks burst at his invasiveness, and she shrieked. The barrier not only dealt him damage, but it also hurt her, the chain around her neck burning. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Sister!"

It felt as if her flesh were being scorched by a fire, and chancing a glance at the hand clutching the crystal, Cathleen's eyes widened at the ominous dark aura shrouding it. The increase in his powers had risen higher than she felt earlier and it only continued to grow, so much so, she looked to Roshan. _Do something! Anything!_

Σ

The jostling of the carriage did little to soothe Cathleen's distress, her eyes boring into the velvet carpeting at her feet, and beside her, she felt Julian's gaze. Four days had passed since they escaped the chaos, and she recalled the horrific sight of the palace above the ravine caught in flames. Everything she once cherished vanished in a single night.

The burning sensation caused by the crystal remained true on her neck. A reminder of her failure. The light no longer existed, and everything she had sought to protect vanished with it. Termina was no longer safe, and she blamed herself most of all.

"It's not your fault…" Julian said. "There was nothing else we could do…"

Sniffling and wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress, she turned away, pulling the white lace curtain aside. From there, she watched as their carriage traveled the grassy plains of Termina, the canyons of Ikana well behind them. While she sat there, recalling the events which had toppled the entire world, she felt her resentment rise with each breath.

That man, who possessed incredible dark magic, would have broken through the barrier of her crystal had her servant not intervened. Thanks to Roshan's quick thinking, she had planned a distraction, a simple charge, and a swipe of her blades, and no surprise, that man had dodged it, herself included; it worked, and he had released his hold upon the crystal long enough to listen to an ear of warning.

"_Should you continue using your magic to break through the barrier, then the power you seek will turn against you. You would lose your life before you ever harnessed it, and you would put her in danger. If you seek this power, then the only means to harnessing it is through the Royal Family, not by some forced intervention."_

"_So, what you mean to say is, the Royal Family has the key to unlock it?" He asked, scoffing. "Why does that not surprise me? It would be futile keeping her hostage…"_

_"Please, let me go…" She said, crying and pulling his arm._

_Roshan approached. "Because it remains in the princess's possession, you cannot remove it. Therefore, you have no other option but to retreat. The kingdom has suffered enough by your intrusive brutality."_

"_And yet I hold the girl's life in my very hands, something you seem to have forgotten," He said, reminding her, his magic once more returning. "I doubt her death will halt my endeavors, and if I need to sever her head to possess this jewel, then so be it."_

"_No! Roshan, please do something!"_

_Fearing the worst, Cathleen's eyes turned to her friend. Out of all of this, the last thing she wanted was this. They couldn't lose the Sacred Relic and yet she also didn't want Julian to lose another family member and even witness bloodshed first hand. There was only one thing they could do, and it pained her to admit this, but this was the only way. "Roshan… what is more important? My life or that of the world?"_

"_I made a vow to your father that I would protect the two of you; I will not go back on my word. It is not my way."_

"_Please. I'm begging you…"_

_Cathleen noted Roshan's hesitance, her eyes flashing between her attacker and then to her, and then she did the unthinkable; she sheathed her blades and stared him straight in the eyes. One look spurred him a step back._

"_What are you scheming?"_

"_Very well. If this power is so damned important to you, then… I will unlock it."_

"_What?! Have you lost your sanity?!" Julian said._

"_You warned us earlier of what would happen if it ended up in the wrong hands!" Cathleen said. "You mustn't resort to this!"_

_But Roshan only nodded, conflicted by her loyalty, and instead of replying to either of the siblings, she withdrew the chain around her neck, the familiar blue crystal held between her fingers. "You must give your word that nothing ill will befall her once I've unlocked the barrier containing it."_

_There was a moment of silence which passed between them, and as Cathleen's heart drummed in her ears, the hairs on her neck standing on end, she realized Roshan would hand it over. In her ear, she heard him chuckle, his hold upon her tightening, and her knees buckled._

"_A bargain? I'm surprised; I would think someone who serves the Royal Family wouldn't be so dimwitted, but seeing your loyalty to protect the royal bloodline, perhaps there is room to make a curve. Very well, but if you try to trick—"_

"_You needn't worry about that. I am not so shallow. I said I would unlock it, and whatever happens after that, then so be it. I only care for the safety of these two. Whatever befalls this world, then we will brave through it."_

"_No, Roshan!"_

"_Don't do this!"_

"_Then you have yourself a deal."_

_True to her promise, Roshan stuck to her loyalty, and muttering a spell under her breath, her chain held high; the magic contained within Cathleen's pendant broke free. The golden light transformed into an object of magnificence, but with it, came fear. She witnessed her attacker's true-form._

_The Sacred Relic was intricate in its design and large. Made from pure silver, its form took the shape of a large tablet with four triangles at its center. The largest contained the remaining three with the third upside down. Each bore a character etched in the mineral: Youth, Spirit, Courage, and Power._

_It was only then she experienced the sight of its splendor hovering between them, but no sooner was she captivated by its presence, her attacker shoved her. Relieved to feel the ground at her fingertips, she watched as this man approached it, both hands reaching to harness its incredible might. But before he could come within inches of grasping it, the spell which Roshan had continued to mutter grew louder, and two words slipped from her tongue._

"_Shatter and disappear!"_

What happened after became blurry in Cathleen's memory, but that man had become so devastated by Roshan's trick, that he'd vanished. With nothing standing in their way, they'd left the chasm, traveling the path to Clock Town in stunned silence. The Sacred Relic's existence was no more, and now Unity and Order had vanished. What would become of Termina?


	2. Clock Town (Edited)

An uncomfortable silence continued during their voyage, the canyons of Ikana no longer recognizable in the distance. The war between the Garo and the Ikanian Army ended. At least she hoped so. If what they sought was no longer there, why continue the attack? Everything vanished. The palace and father. It pained her to reveal this truth to Julian.

There was nothing left, nothing besides the remains of their once-prosperous civilization. Still, Roshan had faith that everything would fall back into its rightful place; it would take a matter of months or even years, but she implored them not to lose hope. Of course, those words comforted her, but how could she not feel anxious? There was no telling what would soon arise, and she felt an ominous feeling in the air.

As the jostling of their carriage continued, her younger brother asleep beside her, his head rested upon her shoulder, Cathleen stared at the empty crystal in her palm. She blamed her carelessness.

The curtains swayed with the ever-persistent storm outside, the winds high and the rain heavy as it thundered upon their carriage. Still, this didn't delay their journey. Cathleen drew back the curtain and looked towards the gray skies over Termina. _It's been raining like this for three days now…_

She sighed and shifted her attention onto Roshan seated across the way, eyes closed. "Roshan," She said.

"Hm?"

"The Sacred Relic… is there a way to reclaim it?" She asked, noting Roshan's calm demeanor, her eyes opening as she glanced her way. "Did it disappear from the face of this world?"

"Please do not feel troubled. I will do what's within my power to keep both you and Julian safe."

"That's not the issue here. I'm talking about the safety of _all_ of Termina. Without the Goddesses Grace, I fear this world will fall in eternal darkness... There must be a way to fix this…"

But Roshan only sighed. "I am uncertain, princess. It may very well be beyond our reach; you must not lose hope in humanity. For centuries, we've thrived beyond the forces of evil, and we'll one day conquer this new era. For now, let your thoughts find peace of mind."

Despite Roshan dismissing her worries, she understood her words. For countless centuries, before the dawn of time, they'd conquered through the darkness and paved the way for humanity to live. It was because of the Goddesses intervention.

As told in legend, darkness had swept the lands, and all species of this world had raged for war. They thought the Goddesses had abandoned their creations, disgusted by the sight of constant bloodshed, and yet, there'd been a glimmer of hope which brought forth their involvement. Mercy fell upon the hearts of the young unafflicted with evil, and that was the start of a new era. By their divine presence, the Goddesses left behind the _Sacred Relic_.

With it gone, Cathleen presumed only chaos would ensue, and another war was imminent. How could she sit still and find peace of mind, knowing what was to come? There had to be a way to reclaim it. It didn't disappear out of existence, did it?

An unexpected jostle caused the carriage to stop, and bemused, Cathleen pushed the curtain aside. To her relief, she saw the walls of Clock Town standing before them, built from stone, with a large wooden gate closed before them. Two sentry men, dressed in chain-mail and armor, blocked their path, their hands held up as a warning.

Roshan wasted no time exiting the carriage, the result stirring Julian beside her. From her position, she watched as the Amazonian woman spoke with the two men, whose gaze soon swept the carriage with curiosity. And then a guard approached the carriage and soon pulled the curtain aside to peer within.

Suspicion and curiosity were discernable upon his rugged face, his dark brown eyes looking towards her and Julian before noting their attire. Though they found this intrusive and uncomfortable, the curtain fell once again. A moment after, Roshan returned to the carriage, taking her seat once more and nodded in their direction.

"Open the gate!"

Cathleen touched Julian's hand, reassuring him they would be fine from here on out, and he smiled.

Upon their arrival, the architecture of Clock Town mesmerized them. The focal point was the impressive structure of a Clock Tower, so tall she was sure was noticeable in the distance across the fields of Termina. It reminded her of Stone Tower back in Ikana, which was far massive in comparison, though its purpose served that of the Goddesses. What purpose did this Clock Tower serve?

As she and Julian exited their carriage, leaving it behind at the stables, she noticed how different the houses were here. Unlike their humble abodes within Ikana, carved out of the canyons which divided their lands, these houses differed. Despite her lack of knowledge in carpentry, she recognized the wood and stone houses; the roofs thatched with straw. Colorful flowers rested within makeshift beddings beneath grille windows.

"Will we be safe here, sister?" Julian asked beside her.

They would soon find out. "I believe so. These walls are thick sediment, and guards patrol this town. It's much safer here than anywhere else, I'm sure," She said, and guided him after Roshan down a cobblestone road.

With their unexpected arrival, they garnered attention from the citizens. There were at least twelve guards and eight servants who followed in tow behind them, each adorned in tribal attire. Simple and elaborate depending on their status.

The Ikanian clothing differed from those of Clock Town, perhaps from all regions of the world. Unlike themselves, men of this town wore an assortment of multi-colored vests, trousers, and tunics. As for the women, they wore modest ankle-length dresses with lace and layered skirts with intricate patterns, with the sleeves of their blouses cuffed at their wrists.

The guards who trailed behind her and Julian wore various styles of short sleeveless tunics, others with shawls and or breastplates made of copper, bearing the mark of the Royal Family on their chests. Leather guards and or wraps adorned their hands, wrists, and legs, some with their abdomens bear to the chilly wind and rain. Beneath their clothing were various kilts, their lengths ranging from mid-thigh to just above their ankles, in colors ranging from red, brown, yellow, green, and violet.

Those with double layers of kilts, coupled with far more jewelry and piercings, were of a higher status. Especially if the color of their clothing resembled the same violet hue as the Royal Family. Long feathery red crista's hung above their shoulders from leather bands around their foreheads, and half wore various white to ash gray markings upon their bodies, a few with their faces painted.

The warriors carried various weapons upon their persons, such as spears, daggers and swords. Long feathery bands wrapped the length of their upper torsos and waists, securing their quivers, their bows held at the ready and their swords accessible to their sides. Attached to their forearms were rounded bronze shields, and vials containing various poisons remained hidden in their pockets.

As for the female attendants following the guards, they appeared less threatening. They held a subtle and delicate appearance, but behind their charming countenances, they were skilled warriors and hunters. Their jobs required strict disciplinary training but also menial everyday tasks such as providing food and refreshments.

Their long braided tresses rested at the sides of their bare faces or tied in high ponytails or top-knots with decorating bands securing them in place. Copper and leather guards wrapped their shoulders, arms, and legs with bronze breastplates serving as protection. Animal hide kilts fell at their hips, exposing their toned thighs for all to see.

Perhaps their clothing seemed immodest. It elicited many remarks. Curiosity and fear.

Prominent red hair and amethyst eyes shone among only the royals, Cathleen and Julian, for example, and coupled with their bronze skin and their golden plated accessories adorning them from head to toe. Among their parade of guards and servants, they were a sight to behold. It was enough that even the children had stopped to frolic and point their fingers. Much like their attendants, they wore the fabric of their land, and because of their royal blood, they wore violet silk. The rest of their skin also bare.

Cathleen's tresses fell along her middle back in waves, a golden band wrapped around her forehead with a red stone embedded. A simple violet wrap clasped around her chest, the sleeves split and braided along her arms, flaring just at her elbows. Bronze rectangular plates detailed the ends of her bodice from front to back, and a simple violet skirt with red trim fell just at her knees, exposing her thigh. Golden bands covered her arms and ankles, with simple sandals adorning her feet. As a finishing touch, a golden sash with intricate embroidery wrapped at the side of her hip, both ends falling just at her ankle, with small hoop earrings dangling from her round ears.

As for Julian, he wore a simple sleeveless violet tunic that fell just above his knees, exposing toned thighs. A similar sash wrapped around his waist and a large broach with the emblem of the Royal Family rested upon his chest with simple sandal footwear covering his feet. Golden bands wrapped around his ankles and arms, and similar to Cathleen, he also wore a crown around his forehead, his crimson tresses pulled back halfway with leather bands, the rest falling at his upper back in waves.

Last, there was Roshan. In the eyes of the people, it was clear she was not of Ikanian descent; she was of Gerudo blood.

She stood six feet tall, with caramel freckled skin; it was a significant contrast to the tribe, whose skin held a much richer and deeper bronze. As for her hair, it was a mixture of blonde, pink, and scarlet red, the colors blending to form an unusual and vibrant shade, and it fell along her back in thick waves.

Unlike the guards, she wore a one-piece Amazonian outfit which complimented her slim figure. The thin white cloth cupped her ample breasts and exposed her abdomen with the gown split down the sides of her wide hips. And a golden skirt fell short at her ankles. Adorning her legs were thigh-high white boots with golden trim and lace, with golden bands wrapped around her wrists, falling short at her elbows. From her neck to the white cloth holding her breasts in place, accessories adorned her with large red jewels, and the emblem of the Royal Family nestled just below her breasts.

To Cathleen's dismay, she noticed the crowd grow larger than when they first stepped into town. Their fingers raised, and the whispers became louder. Even those within their residence watched from their balconies and windows, peering out from the shops and outdoor vendors. Cathleen blamed it on their ignorance to understanding their culture, and with her head held high, she continued.

Before long, they arrived before a guardsman on duty, his eyes following them as they approached. As she and her brother paused behind Roshan, they waited as the guard gave them instructions on where they should go. Since they were unfamiliar to Clock Town, of course, they would need shelter, and to do that, they would have to speak with the chieftain of this town.

Before long, the guard pointed them to a hill behind him with stairs leading to several more buildings, and once again, Cathleen and her brother covered the remaining distance before arriving before a large wooden two-story structure on the east part of town. An enormous banner hung beside the wooden door with the name _Mayor Dotour_ scribbled upon the parchment.

Assuming this was their intended destination, Cathleen and her brother stepped inside the door Roshan had opened, with their two attendants following, the guards remaining outside; they arrived before a large green carpeted area.

"That guard said this _Mayor_ runs this entire town. We'll speak with him about our situation and go from there," Roshan said.

"Will it be alright?" Julian asked. "The villagers didn't seem taken with our arrival…"

Cathleen sighed and said, "There's no helping it…"

Elaborate paintings hung from the walls, coupled with a wooden clock just ahead. While Cathleen made her way with her brother and Roshan, her servants followed. Her gaze drifted to the empty table ahead, with two wooden doors on either side.

Just then, the door to her left opened. A young man dressed in chain-mail and armor exited, his tawny brown hair disheveled. Scrolls laid upon a wooden tray in his hands, and upon noticing the occupants in the waiting room, he paused; his entire back stiffened.

It was no surprise their appearance alone sparked terror and uncertainty. The guard's eyes trailed the intimidating stature of the Amazonian woman before him and then to her hand placed upon the hilt of her sword. Her expression spoke absolute distrust, and he pressed his back against the door, the documents in hand trembling.

"We wish to speak to your chieftain! You will take us to him!" Roshan ordered.

A deafening silence fell between them, the young man's eyes widening at the demand, and as Cathleen watched, sweat dropping, she watched the young man compose himself a moment after.

He straightened his back, the documents in his hand still trembling, and he met her gaze. "I-I'm afraid the… Mayor isn't taking any visitors today."

If looks could kill, then Roshan's glare was working; the guard looked horrified, his back soon pressed against the door, his expression ghostly. "You dare turn away the Royals of Ikana?" Her voice fell low.

"R-r-royals?!" His said, noticing all occupants in the room and their intricate jewelry. He swallowed. "I-I was… not aware… j-just a moment!"

And then he turned away from Roshan, his eye on that glare of hers, and the hand still positioned over her sword. He tapped on the door with the back of his knuckles. Not just twice, but five to eight times, and a loud voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"Sir, it's Vincent. You have visitors."

"Tell them to come back tomorrow. I'm not seeing anyone else until then."

The guard, known as Vincent, sent a terrified look over his shoulder to stare at them and spoke a little louder this time. "Sir. It seems the utmost importance. I _really_ think you should meet with them…" He said, almost begging. Perspiration fell from his brow.

There was a pause, coupled with a long sigh from the other side of the door. "Come in."

Without a moment's pause, Vincent opened the door, smiling from ear to ear as he ushered them inside, and as Roshan stepped in first, eyeing the surroundings within, she then had Cathleen and Julian follow, along with the servants.

As Cathleen made herself comfortable in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the mahogany desk where the Mayor sat, with her brother seated beside her, she watched as the guard fled to the Mayor's side to whisper some words into his ears. There was some confusion between them, that much she noted, and it seemed Roshan had invoked unintentional fear.

The chieftain of Clock Town, or to be more precise, the _Mayor_, sat in a large ornate room with various painted tapestries hanging upon the wall; the most interesting of all was a younger version of himself and a woman dancing together; they looked happy. And yet, seated before them now was a faded image of that man, old and worn from the years; he was probably in his late thirties, his hair a deep blue with strands of gray surfacing on his roots. His skin was dark and leathery with wrinkles marring his forehead and the corners of his small rounded eyes. This man sat stooped in his elaborate horned chair with an image of a moon's crest above his head, and much like the town's people, he wore a red and blue button-up vest tunic.

"My apologies. I was not aware of your arrival," The older man said, eyeing Vincent beside him along with the group of servants standing by the door. "You may all have a seat. There are plenty of chairs."

"That will not be necessary. We're accustomed to standing," Roshan said.

Dotour blinked at her commanding voice and then nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, tell me, what do I owe the honors of this visit?" He asked.

From where she sat, even he was at a loss for words, and she felt awful for imposing upon the entire town like this. Before her servant Roshan could say anything, she spoke up. "Forgive our intrusion. We did not mean to startle anyone," She said, the likes which surprised them. "As of recent, an attack invaded our kingdom. I'm sure the news has spread to some parts of the provinces by now…"

The name alone brought him out of his chair, palms flat on his desk, and his eyes as wide as saucers. "You mean to tell me; you are the royals?"

She nodded.

Astonished, he eased back into his chair. "I see," He said, sighing. "During these past moons, something was amiss in the canyons. I had every intention to send out a group to investigate. I assume the worst has happened?"

Cathleen nodded once more. "Foreign invaders were the cause. They came from oversea," She said. "Whether there are any survivors is beyond us."

"You have my deepest condolences. We will do all that we can to investigate this matter."

It was that easy? His words were enough to fill her with joy, and she smiled. "Thank you, chieftain!"

He retrieved a small pile of reports from his drawer and placed them on his desk. "These are the reports given to us by everyone in town who heard the commotions to the East. I planned to send a group of men to investigate within the morning, but... I did not expect the Royals to show up on my doorstep. May I have your names?"

"Cathleen Leona Du Ikana."

"Julian Lucius Du Ikana."

As he scribbled the names down with his feathered pen onto a fresh piece of parchment, his eyes soon turned towards Roshan and the servants standing near the door before scribbling away once more.

"They are the last remaining bloodline of Igos Du Ikana, our great King," Roshan said, and he scribbled away.

"And your King?" He asked.

Noticing Julian frown from beside her, she took his hand. She was unsure of what had happened to their father. It pained her to admit this. "It… it is unclear," She said. Until all had settled, Julian would remain in the dark.

Mayor Dotour mused, his eyes shifting between the siblings before once more scribbling away. "I see. I see. Then this will be important to keep on file for future reference," He said.

"There is one more thing," Roshan said.

He looked up, his pen at the ready once more. "Yes, go on."

"We require lodging."

At the mere mentioning, his eyes widened, a smile alighting his face. "Yes, I was just about to bring that up. You've journeyed quite a distance already. I will find only the best for the Royal Family!" He said and moved from his chair to search through his drawers and filing cabinets, all the while creating a small mess around his work area.

Soon enough, he carried a towering stack of documents to his desk and began sifting through them, separating them by lots, businesses, and houses. Within just a minute, he presented a small stack of documents to them; each sheet revealed all available residencies. "Since we're planning to expand the town, we've constructed a few new houses. I'm sure one will be to your liking."

Without even looking, Roshan retrieved a large leather sack from her pocket and dropped it onto his desk where it clattered. "This should be enough to cover the expenses."

Vincent whistled low at the sight of the bulky bag of rupees, and the older man's eyes widened.

"Ah… yes! Of course! Let's see here. I have just the house. You're in luck. It's already well furnished!" He exclaimed. "I'll take you on a tour if you'd like?"


	3. The Mysterious Sorcerer (Edited)

Darkness invaded the lands of Termina without mercy, beginning first with endless storms and pouring cold rains, the dark gray clouds concealing the once golden sun for days on end. Worst of these storms were not only the booming of thunder, which sounded like Heaven's judgment, but the lethal bolts of lightning crashing into the earth, far too close for comfort.

It was no longer safe outdoors, and though the weather proved a somewhat minor concern, the real danger awaited them beyond the walls of Clock Town. Within just two weeks of residing in the town, after the collapse of their kingdom, horrendous beasts spewed from the shadows of the earth, and in such a short amount of time, they'd asserted their dominance. Within all regions, weaker beasts fled from their respective territories, and it was a fight for survival.

The world had collapsed. Order and Unity shattered on the wind. Only the Goddesses could spare them the hell that would soon unfold. But the heavens were ignoring their cries, ignoring the struggles as man-kind fought against these beasts. How long would Clock Town's walls hold?

Σ

Roshan stood amongst the paranoid and frenzied citizens with Mayor Dotour standing beside her on a pedestal, his hands raised as he tried to calm down the hundreds which had gathered to protest their concerns. Where she stood, eye twitching, she could not fathom the amount of disrespect the citizens were displaying to their leader. If these ingrates were of her tribe, she'd punish them and without remorse, but she remained idle, on watch and irritated, her ears ringing with every shriek.

Mayor Dotour's guards and Vincent kept the panic as calm as they could manage, but even there was little they could do to ease their distress. Through the jeers and sobbing, they had no other choice but to surround him from all sides so as no harm would befall him; this alone spurred Roshan to unsheathe her blades, and that forced the citizens back on their startled and trembling feet, their eyes wide in fright.

"The amount of disrespect you show your leader agitates me. Without him, who would have provided these walls? Your houses? Your way of life? And yet you hassle him, talk him down like he is nothing more than vermin? Were you showing that amount of disrespect to my royals, I'd not hesitate to end your lives. Now, I suggest you let him speak. And while I'm at it, you will give your complaints _one at a time_. Do I make myself clear?"

The sight of their pale expressions mixed with fear and anger did much to please her at that moment. Roshan did not back down, nor did she drop her blades. Instead, she narrowed her eyes, waiting for any complaint to arise, and to her relief, none did. They lowered their heads, likely ashamed of their bothersome outbursts. From beside her, she heard the Mayor cough and, sheathing her blades, gave him her utmost attention.

For the rest of the afternoon, Roshan listened to the complaints of the citizens. Those complaints ranged from their growing fears surrounding the army of monsters outside the walls to the unexpected restriction on traveling and trade. All routes were closed until those beasts submitted in retreat.

It proved troublesome for the townspeople, though the Mayor assured them it was only temporary and that he would see that his guards handled the issue. Vincent insisted upon the idea to ask that all men from ages 15-50 take part in growing their numbers, as this would prove more effective should worse befall them; the order passed.

As the meeting in the square came to a close, one person stepped forward, a finger pointed towards Roshan, and she narrowed her gaze, her hand positioned upon the hilt of her sword in a warning. The look in his eyes and that stance did not settle well with her. Thunder roared overhead, promising terrorizing showers.

"Before we wrap things up here, why don't we address the actual issue here?" He asked.

Before he could continue, Vincent beat him to it, approaching the man with a shake of the head. "Do you not hear that? A storm has come. We must take shelter. If there are more complaints, then you can take them up with us in private at another time."

"Oh, don't worry, it will only take but a moment," The citizen assured with smug arrogance before glowering at Roshan with incredible disdain. "I think it's only right that everyone knows that all of this started the moment those _heathens_ stepped through our walls!"

Gasps resounded, the men and women turning to one another with surprise and morbid confusion, their eyes shifting from the man in question and to Roshan. When their incriminating stares settled on her, she clenched her jaw.

"Let the man finish!" Someone said. "Let's hear what he has to say!"

"What do you mean it's their fault all this happened?!" A woman said, holding her two children close to her.

"Calm down! Calm down!" The Mayor said, followed by the guards. "I assure you it is not like that!"

"Who are they?!" Someone said.

And it only escalated from there, from one person pointing their fingers and placing the blame, to another accusing Roshan and the royal family of bewitching their leader. It took much force to quell their rage and confusion and a great deal of restraint from Roshan not to lash out. The shout deafened the crowd.

Mayor Dotour cleared his throat. "Though I did not realize it would incite this much fear and ridicule, there is no reason to hide it. It reports a great disturbance two weeks ago in the Valley of Ikana. A great war afflicted the lives of many, and the Royal Family, who are with us today, have nowhere else to turn. They sought refuge here. Around that time when their kingdom fell, so too did those storms befall our lands," He said. "There is something amiss in the lands of Termina, but I assure you these people are innocent. Perhaps we should look to the Heavens for guidance. Blackening our hearts will lead us nowhere."

Vincent said, "The Mayor did not speak about this matter because he did not want to incite fear about any impending wars befalling us. We didn't realize something of this magnitude would transpire, but we will do all that we can to keep these walls up. Now, I ask that all of you return home."

While Roshan watched the many countenances of the townsfolk shift from resentment to perplexed understanding, it wasn't long before they followed Vincent's instruction and dispersed like shadows. "Thank you," She said to the older man beside her.

"That worried me. But it seems my words have eased their distress. Now then, I have much to discuss with you inside, Roshan. Vincent, you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

"Something is on your mind?" Roshan asked, noting his troubled expression, and he nodded, walking alongside her towards the stairs past the Stock Pot Inn and a few blocks from his residence.

"This is no ordinary storm," He said, the thunder booming, the storm clouds lightning. "I fear this may be an omen, and it has something to do with those monsters outside our walls. We may need someone who can handle magic."

Σ

The moment they'd taken shelter from the rain, the lightning shot from the dark skies, clamoring upon the earth wave after wave, and were it not for the heavy rain, Roshan feared the spread of fires.

While the older man made himself at home within the residency, he'd provided them two weeks earlier, Roshan soon found Cathleen and Julian relaxing on the sofa. The place was quaint and smelled of thick perfumes, but it held up as the storm persisted.

Upon Roshan's return, Julian smiled and said, "You're back! And you're soaked to the bone!" He retrieved a blanket and wrapped it around Roshan's shoulders, and she accepted it, smiling with gratitude.

"You should warm yourself by the fire, or I fear you might catch ill," Cathleen said, removing herself from the sofa before noticing the Mayor beside Roshan, and she nodded her head. "Good afternoon, Mayor Dotour."

"My apologies for intruding, but I came to discuss something. It will only be for a moment."

"I see. Servants, bring us boiled tea leaves and snacks," Cathleen said.

"Yes, Princess!"

"Right away, Princess!"

Roshan motions for the Mayor to move from the living quarters and into the dining room. From there, she guided him to sit at the table; it was long with a finish of mahogany, ornate with colorful flowers spilling from a porcelain vase.

While he eased himself into the chair, rubbing his sore neck with a released sigh, she soon took a seat beside him, followed by Cathleen and Julian across from her, the two curious of the private conversation.

"Now then… where to begin," Mayor Dotour said, scratching his beard. "Now that it's come to this, I fear what may happen soon. I've done what I can to instill some hope into the people, but there is only so much we can do. When it comes right down to it, simple swords and arrows will be no match if their numbers increase."

Cathleen frowned. "It's worrisome, but your walls are strong, Mayor. Maybe your men could fortify them further within."

He only shook his head. "To attain those resources, we'd have to make frequent trips outside, and only certain soils are necessary. That will not stop those beasts. Should the moment any fly over our walls, we're doomed. I came up with a solution."

"You mentioned something about a magic-user?" Roshan asked.

"Just between us, there is a mysterious man who lives in Southern Swamp. I assume him to be a powerful sorcerer; his magic is _unbelievable_."

"A sorcerer?" Julian's said, eyes widening. "Someone who has practiced dark magic?"

"Dark magic?" Cathleen asked. "Could it be the kind we experienced back at the chasm?"

"No, no. But depending on how it's practiced, it's use can vary from good to evil. I do not fathom his capabilities, but he _is_ a good man. There were many instances where my family had requested his services, but only when difficulties arose. I believe he may be the solution we need to eradicate those beasts that are infesting the plains of Termina. It might not be a terrible idea to search for him. He might give us a better understanding of where they are coming from."

"Do you mean to tell me his power is so great?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes. Perhaps this man could help restore your kingdom."

"Restore our kingdom to its former glory? How can that be possible? Our kingdom is in ruin!" Julian said, clenching his hands at the thought, though a comforting hand from his sister eased his worries somewhat. "So, you're saying this sorcerer can turn all of this around? Then, can he bring the dead back?"

"Julian…" Cathleen said, scolding him.

Although not expecting such a reaction, he fell silent, his gaze downcast. Roshan noted his scrunched expression on his leathery face and the manner he rubbed his palms. He was nervous. "I'm sorry, young prince. I know he is a powerful sorcerer, but I do not know the full extent of his power."

"Then I suggest you rephrase your words next time before you give someone high praise," Julian said, returning to his chair.

"I'm sorry about that. But please be understanding," Cathleen said, sighing.

"Of course…"

Although Roshan wanted nothing more than to pull Julian away and talk one on one with him and reassure him that all would be well, she knew now was not an appropriate time. Instead, she turned her hard stare back to him. "So, you say this sorcerer lives in Southern Swamp? How did you come into contact with him?"

The Mayor's gaze turned away from Julian, and he cleared his throat. "There is only one person in this town that knows how to find him," He said and pointed at himself. "He is a mysterious man. Though he has helped my family for years, and when I say my family, I mean not only myself, but my father and my grandfather and his father before him. He's never revealed his name, nor have I ever seen his face, but I believe the man to be immortal."

"Immortal?" Cathleen and Julian asked.

"And what proof do you have?" Roshan asked.

He lifted his hands. "His hands, though I've never seen his face, his hands never age, and his voice remains forever youthful. It's passed down to one child for generations. My father passed it down to me, just as I will pass it down to my son when he reaches the required age."

The more the Mayor spoke, the more questions which arose. The underlying truth she needed was the directions on how to find this man, and after that, then they would see to it and end all the misery. But the Mayor was dragging everything out, and it was annoying her. Curiosity got the best of her. "Why is it that only those in your family know of this man's whereabouts? No one else besides you are familiar with his magic?"

He laughed at this and said, "No, that's not it. He's just a private person. It seems he prefers his solitude. My family requested his services when they were in dire need and nothing more."

How curious. Weren't other inhabitants of Termina aware of this magic-user? Then again, if he was a private person, then how did he end up meeting his family? Perhaps it was by a chance encounter that escalated to frequent visits?

She turned to Cathleen and Julian. "What are your thoughts? Should we seek this sorcerer then? He might shine light on our situation and the relic."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by relic?" The Mayor asked.

Roshan only offered an apologetic smile. "It's a family heirloom, though I can't say much regarding it," She said, and he nodded.

Cathleen pondered the situation, and after exchanging a glance with her brother, she soon nodded. "Very well. It's settled then. The three of us will leave tomorrow morning and meet with him."

While accustomed to obeying every order, this was one particular order she couldn't follow. "No," She said, and the room fell silent. The servants who'd return to bring their refreshments and snacks looked on, stupefied. "I cannot put your highnesses in danger. I will make the journey myself. Mayor Dotour, I would like to ask that you hand us a map of his exact location."

Mayor Dotour took a long sip of his tea, and after licking his lips and setting the cup down, he offered another apologetic smile to the woman. "I cannot do that…"

"Why?"

"We pass this information to one family member of each generation. The next to inherit this is my son."

Roshan almost scoffed. Did he not trust her? Did he believe she would tell the world of this so-called powerful magic-user? She had other important things to do with her time. "Why is that?"

"It comes with a price."

Now, this was becoming interesting. What sort of secrecy surrounded this man? Her curiosity got the best of her, and without even thinking, she asked, "And what is that price?"

"Once the information passes on, it will erase itself from my memory," He said, the result eliciting startled and confused gasps around the table, the servants staring. "These directions have a spell attached to them. He cast the spell long ago."

"Then how will we find him if you are under a spell?" Cathleen asked.

"Can't you just tell Roshan, and then when your son reaches the required age, have her pass it on to your son instead?" Julian asked.

That seemed like a plausible idea. Then again, judging by the man's expression, he was not so keen on approving. "Let me guess. It doesn't work that way?"

He nodded. "If I have thoughts to reveal it, the memory will cease to exist. I cannot draw a map of his whereabouts either. All I can reveal that will not cause any harm is that he lives_ deep_ within Southern Swamp. You're on your own with this. My deepest apologies for not offering you enough information."

But Roshan only held her hand up; the apology was unnecessary. "No. What you've provided us already is useful enough." And besides, she wasn't oblivious to the hint he gave her moment ago. It wouldn't be easy finding him. _So, he dwells deep in Southern Swamp._

_Σ_

It'd been a week since her venture into Southern Swamp, and she'd taken only the best of her men, leaving a handful to remain behind and guard Cathleen and Julian during her absence. Before they'd left, the Mayor had given her a map of the entire region of Southern Swamp. He circled the location on the parchment and handed them a few other necessities such as food and water, enough that would last them the journey.

Roshan estimated the time spent in this dreadful place would last a few days, but she found out the swamp was more than what it appeared; it was a dense jungle, surrounded by muddy swamps and thick foliage, most of which were poisonous.

Tall mushrooms varying in color and height, even taller than the trees, clustered in various areas of the land, that much she noted from her perch atop a high branch overlooking the surrounding area. There were still no sightings of a river or any drinkable water source, and she brought her canteen to her lips to drink its sweet contents.

If only she'd made the journey on her own and left the guards behind. Instead, she put their lives at risk. After arriving to this unknown location, she realized Mayor Dotour had failed to reveal the wild terrors that inhabited this region. Then again, it was likely the work of Order and Unity collapsing.

On the first day of their arrival to Southern Swamp, Roshan had noted the change in weather. It no longer stormed, though the skies remained dark; it was humid enough that it attracted mosquitos and other creepy insects.

When it became clear their water source was depleting, it drew great concern, enough that Roshan wasted no time scouting for a nearby water source.

One thing had led to another when they failed to locate even a lick of water. The temperature had risen enough that it had attracted a swarm of pests, and they attacked without mercy. With quick thinking, she'd led her men to an area of muddy water, and without even a moment's pause, they covered themselves from head to foot until those bugs disappeared.

And yet, those small bugs had been the least of their worries. Not only were they harassed by monsters on the ground, but giant insects attacked them from the sky. Roshan assumed they were giant dragonflies with electrifying tails. By some amount of luck, they bypassed their domain without alerting them.

As the hours had progressed that first day, they still could not locate a drinkable source of water. Instead, they had stumbled upon a large body of murky water, surrounded by dead trees. There'd been some bubbles that had formed at the surface, and she had wondered if something sinister lurked under its depths.

No sooner had she thought while crossing through it with her men, she heard a cry from someone behind her. The moment she turned her head, she saw her guardsman pulled beneath the muddy water by an unknown means, and try as she could to assist him, along with the others, it proved futile.

Worst of all, the horrendous sight of that man flew from the water's depths, and all that remained was his upper torso. Devoured by the unknown.

From that moment on, it was clear to Roshan that no matter what path they took, those dreadful beasts inhabited everything.

After such a terrifying experience, her guardsmen shaken up by the loss of their comrade, Roshan had led them further on. There were only so many hours in the day left, but the men were growing weak and thirsty, and thus, she offered what little she had left in her canteen.

Though they had carried on past the muddy waters, staying as far away from the edge, Roshan soon guided them to the trees where it would be safest, at least before any flying insects emerged. They'd transversed from tree to tree for minutes on end, for what seemed like an hour at most, and then, that's when Roshan noticed it; the forest was clearing up.

The water was cleaner up ahead, and not only that, but the leaves and vibrant greenery colored the lands once more. Colors rejuvenated them, and once again, they had water to sustain them.

Roshan had taken a mental note of the surrounding area; the Darkening had spread throughout this jungle, and with it, everything would soon die. Would it be the same everywhere else? Something else had weighed on her mind; where there was water, there were people.

Roshan sighed from the branch she stood perched upon, recalling those memories from a week ago. If only she hadn't put her men into that dangerous situation; even knowing this, she wished she'd scouted the area first before bringing them along, or better yet, just left them behind.

Three out of five men had survived in two days. And day two, more died. A blasted giant dragonfly carried one of her guardsman out of reach. But it was too late to save him. In moments, he had lost several limbs. On that same day, another fell victim to poison by a large Venus Fly Trap. Those thorny tendrils had ensnared the young boy, and he had turned an awful shade.

"_Alright," She said. "I'm sending all of you back to Clock Town. I can't risk losing any more."_

"_But we can continue! Look! The water is clear here! So it must be safer!"_

"_Those giant bugs and those man-eating plants say otherwise. We don't know what lies ahead, and I'd rather you stay in the town where it's safe and look after the Prince and Princess. I will carry on alone."_

"_But…"_

"_That is an order. Or do you wish for your comrade to suffer and die here? The poison has already spread. There are remedies in town. If you hurry back, you might just save his life. I'd rather not lose another life."_

She frowned at the flashback and prayed that the Goddesses grant mercy to their souls. Leaping from the tree, she followed the winding river ahead; the map leading her further and further into Southern Swamp.

**Σ**

**Author Notice:**

**MoonPrincess919- **_**The Sacred Relic is our alternate version of the Triforce. The Sacred Jewel will not play a part in this story, unfortunately, nor will the Sacred Relic end up in Kagome's possession. In the following chapters, we'll explain what's happened to the Sacred Relic. Quite possibly the next chapter in fact when we introduce the sorcerer.**_


	4. The Four Heroes (Edited)

An abundance of trees, vibrant in their green color, coupled with tall red-orange and yellow mushrooms, accumulated the land deep within Southern Swamp, the winding river transcending further and further into unknown territory. While Roshan inspected the crystalline clear water, sparkling under the moonlight of late evening, she realized she'd circumvented the danger miles away, the very danger she knew would find its way here.

For hours she scavenged the land, searching high and low for signs of human activity and or life; it was difficult to discern anything aside from the howls of monkeys and other animalistic noises. The shadows of night cloaking the lands. Her gaze crept to the map tucked away in her hide pouch, and she unraveled it, allowing the light of the moon to shine on her location. She was deep within the premises of the swamp.

"If what Mayor Dotour said was true, then this sorcerer should be somewhere nearby…" She said.

From what she knew of these magic-users, they held feisty and uncertain personalities. Most of all, they were cunning tricksters. From the time spent serving the Royal Family, she'd only stumbled across a handful, though they were few in numbers. Most often lived in the confines of their once prosperous city, extending their knowledge and influence to many with great admiration in their talents, but this magic-user was different. If he preferred the solitude in the furthest depths of a swamp to that of a bustling town, then her endeavors would prove unfruitful.

Despite her exhaustion, she continued, her gaze shifting from every shadow and crevice in the canyons, to every tree and shroom towering nearby. If she were this magic-user, then where would she hide.

While her thoughts conjured several images of hobbit holes or even that of a small cottage tucked away in the deepest parts of the swamp, something caught her eye in the distance. There was a light glimmering off the path, just a short way from the river and through the brush, and she followed it.

Although it was barely noticeable, it led her through a cluster of tight lined trees and overhanging vines, with prickly thorn bushes. Giant snapping turtles loitered the clearing in-between, but no sooner had she crossed did she pause before a cobblestone path. Several lanterns swayed in the cool breeze, hanging from several limbs of a large tree, far loftier n comparison.

And yet, there was something off. The cobblestone path which led to its truck revealed twisted roots above the grass, and approaching closer, she realized it was no ordinary sapling. Roshan found his humble abode.

Light emanated from within the bark, seen through the leaves and twisted openings of what she only assumed were windows. With the moon's light shining just right, she even noticed a curved chimney just beneath its full bush of leaves, twisted in a juxtaposed position with smoke discernable. Someone was living inside, and she had a faint suspicion it was the very person she'd been searching for an entire week.

Without knocking, she grasped the twisted branch of its door handle and crept inside, and upon her intrusive entrance, greeted by a warm interior. A fire lit in the hearth, and peering closer, she sensed it. Magic shrouded this place. Why had it allowed her inside?

Garlic, herbs, and spices hung from the rafters. There was even a small table, littered with various open tomes and parchments, nestled in the furthest corner near towering bookcases. As she inspected the peculiar writing on those slips of paper, she couldn't decipher its language or even those written in the books. No doubt they were spells.

Her steps led her to a winding staircase to the second floor, and from there, she found two rooms divided by a large sheet of dark cloth. Beyond the sheet, on the farther side of the room, she located the person's private study. To the right, there was another array of bookcases, coupled with several weaved baskets of herbs, mushrooms, and several strange dried plants near a table filled with strange bottles of unknown substances. Liquids and dried mold filled several containers, along with questionable skulls, trapped insects, and ground-up powder; it led Roshan to believe this person was testing some strange experiments.

Since this room was also unoccupied, she returned to the first floor, her eyes glancing from each of the lit paper lanterns hanging from the rafters. While distracted by the tranquility within, she realized the howls were outside. Perhaps, since a spell shrouded this tree, it kept all noises at bay.

The sound of a door closing did not go unnoticed, and when she turned, a hand positioned on the hilt of her sword, she relaxed at the sight of a hooded figure; the scent emanating from him smelling similar to the herbs hanging in the room. Roshan assumed this was the fabled magic-user; He was tall, six-foot, and beneath his hood, she noticed shoulder-length strands of silver hair.

"Don't you know it's rude to trespass without an invitation?" He asked, his voice deep. "But please, make yourself at home. You're already here…"

As he walked past her, dropping his basket upon the table ahead, he soon dropped the white and black hood shrouding his appearance. She stepped closer, keeping a reasonable distance between them. This man held a youthful appearance, despite not glimpsing his face.

Porcelain skin and shoulder-length silver hair caught her by surprise, his jawline sharp, and his entire physique lean and muscular; even his eyes were the color of bloody crimson, their narrowed gaze transfixed upon her. He wore clothing similar to her tribe, though it held some discernable differences. He wore a white and black material, the top portion beneath his exposed chest, held together by a few strings. It revealed the entirety of his midsection, with one sleeve short and another long. Golden trim and designs decorated the ends, with a matching kilt flowing just at his hips to his ankles with tight-fitted black trousers and matching boots.

She assumed this man was twenty-five years old. It was never certain with magical beings. Despite his distraction to the basket on the table in front of him, she found her voice and asked, "Are you the sorcerer of Southern Swamp?"

"And if I am?" He asked, turning and leaning against the table. He tilted his head, hands planted behind him.

She kneeled, his countenance not at all surprised; in fact, his expression was unreadable. "I am Roshan of the elite guard of Ikana. I come to you on behalf of the Royal Family. There is a great evil which has befallen the lands, and I have heard of your great powers. Will you aid us in this fight?"

"Ikana, you say? Interesting. I didn't expect such a powerful kingdom to collapse in just a matter of days, let alone see a survivor here of all places."

Tempted to snap at him, she held her tongue. Instead, she inhaled and exhaled, but the smell shrouding the room brought her slight nausea. "I assure you, we fought with all we had. Many sacrificed themselves to protect our kingdom."

"Do not take my words as an insult. I'm surprised it fell into such a state," He said, raising a hand. "I caught wind of it days ago, after the darkening swept the lands."

"So, you know of this?"

"Of course. Now lift yourself. There is no reason to kneel before me."

Was it wise to trust the words of a sorcerer? Then again, what other choice did she have? Without his aid, the world would collapse. "Then, you have prepared a way to defeat the darkening—"

"Answer me first. How did it shatter?"

"What?"

"The Sacred Relic. A valuable treasure the Goddesses gifted to the humans centuries ago," He said, and her eyes widened. "What other reason would this shadow cover the lands?" He asked, his arms crossed and his gaze narrowed. "There can only be _one_ answer, and it lies in that very treasure left behind."

"Wouldn't you already know that?"

"Do not think me foolish. I am well aware the Royal Family has long possessed it. On the day of Ikana's collapse, I sensed the power resonate and disappear. But that still doesn't answer _why _it happened. So, why don't you enlighten me?"

The events which had plagued her for days on end ashamed her. "It was my doing. I shattered it to keep it safe from the enemy and erased it from existence. I did not realize the consequences would be this extreme," She said.

"Well, at least you can admit to your mistakes."

"You make it sound like you already knew."

He surprised her with a crooked smile and a nod of his head. "Excuse me. I rarely get company, but yes. I was already aware of the situation. I am an all-powerful sorcerer. My intellect resonates with all living and non-living things in this world. Be it grass, the lands you walk upon, the trees and mountains; I can see all, hear all, but only to a certain extent. So, thanks for filling me in on some missing details."

She nodded. So, he harnessed the ability to see and hear most happenings with nature itself? Then, was it possible he witnessed her kingdom fall first hand? The thought annoyed her. "If you knew this, why didn't you do anything to prevent it?" She asked.

"I can't predict the future, my dear. Trust me. Magic has its limitations. I am no exception."

"Is there no way to justify this?"

"Well, you cannot do this alone…"

"That's the reason I traveled through these lands to find you."

But he only turned with a shake of his head, his silver locks bouncing against his shoulder. "No, my child. You do not understand. _I_ cannot help you. It is not the will of the fates."

Roshan blinked at this, and then again before her countenance soured. What did he mean he couldn't fix this? According to Mayor Dotour, he was an all-powerful magic-user, such a person who would have no issues quelling this matter decimating the world. "Will of the fates?" She asked.

He snapped his fingers. "My purpose at this moment is to call upon the warriors who can help you, as the heavens dictate."

Was it true? Somehow, she doubted he would lie straight to her face. So, not only was he in tune with all living and non-living things, not to mention capable of seeing and hearing most things, but even words spoken from the heavens? He was no ordinary sorcerer. Who was he?

When she failed to respond, he said, "I understand your confusion. Allow me to enlighten you. The heavens grant me this knowledge, but only when they deem it necessary. This way, please." He beckoned her towards a small table beside him.

Curious, she followed him and bent to inspect the image drawn upon a sheet lying out in the open, something she had failed to notice upon her early intrusion. The image replicated the Sacred Relic, and surprised, she glanced at him. "How…"

"Days ago, I received a vision and saw this. I assume it's the Sacred Relic?"

So, he spoke the truth? No one except the Royal Family knew of its every detail, and he drew it. Perfectly. The goddesses must favor this man.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now," He said and pointed a slender finger at one of the four triangles. "You have _Courage, Spirit, Innocence_, and _Power_. Each represents the four heroes who will quell the darkening."

"Four heroes? So, where are they? Where do we find them?"

"There is no person alive in this world who possesses these four traits strong enough to quell this rising evil. I see now why he sent you. It's complicated, more so than I would have believed."

Was there no one who could help them? Is that what he was insinuating? Was her journey a waste of valuable time. "It's impossible?"

"No. Not impossible. I need to transmigrate them here."

"Transmigrate? Clarify."

"The heroes. If they are not from this world, then they lie elsewhere in the infinite cosmos," He said. "Though, that would be beyond your mortal understanding, after all…"

This person intended to pull these heroes from their respective world and into theirs? While she was familiar with the knowledge of the stars and their connection with their calendar, she did not realize there were other worlds like their own. The very thought amazed her, and she envisioned all kinds of possibilities. But if he said he could bring them here, then she could only rely on his words as truth. "How long will this take?"

"Not long. I've prepared days in advance. We only need to return to Clock Town and begin the preparations."

"I'm curious…"

"Go on."

"Since you're all-knowing, then how far has this darkening spread? Is it just as bad around town?"

He chuckled and said, "Oh no, my dear. It's much worse, and it will only grow more so as the days continue. You are looking at a future filled with nothing but endless darkness and death. Shadowy beasts will continue to rise from the earth, and there will soon be no memory of human existence."

"It's worse than I thought…"

"Well, cheer up. There is still time to fix all of this. Do not blame yourself, because this darkening would have happened regardless of the outcome."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I will have to admit… your _method _spurred the darkening quicker than was necessary."

"I see…" So, that's what happened? There was no way to turn back the clock and correct her mistakes now. She relied on this man to bring these four heroes to Termina. She hoped they would rid the world of this darkness once and for all. After that, Julian and Cathleen could find their place again.

"Now then, give me your hand," When she failed to reciprocate his extended hand towards her, he smiled. "Come now. I will not bite. It will only take a moment."

Although hesitant, she took his hand in hers, marveling at how large they were in comparison. But as his grip tightened around her hand, he approached closer and extended another arm towards her. He rested his palm against her shoulder, those crimson orbs peering into hers.

Before she could question his actions, he began murmuring a strange spell. What language was that? As she remained silent, trying to comprehend his whisper, the lanterns in the room grew brighter, so bright in fact, she felt a little disoriented, and then, in seconds, her world grew dark.

Σ

Roshan wasn't sure what happened after that, but darkness surrounded her, accompanied by distant voices calling out her name. There was something cool against her skin, and something warm shrouding her, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a familiar room.

She blinked away her blurriness. The first thing she noticed was Julian's face peering back at her with obvious worry, and then Cathleen fanning her with one of the servant's fans, her expression similar to her brother's. Somehow, she awoke in their residential home in Clock Town. How, of course, she could not yet fathom. But when her gaze shot behind Julian, she recognized a familiar sorcerer sitting crossed legged on the couch, sipping a steaming cup of tea.

"Roshan? Roshan? Can you hear me?" Julian asked, shaking her.

"Roshan?" Cathleen said, waving the fan, the female servants behind her looking on in silent confusion.

"You worry over nothing," His voice said from the couch. "Let her rest. She's still feeling the effects."

But Cathleen rounded on him and said, "It's already been half an hour."

Despite his ignorance, he only rolled his eyes at the princess. "Oh my, half an hour of rest out of an entire week of no sleep. I wonder why she is so exhausted. The woman traveled all that time to find me. Tell me, do you push all your loyal subjects this hard?"

Cathleen's countenance grew flustered, but without a word, she huffed and turned her back to him, her attention returning to Roshan. "How do you feel? Can you stand up?"

She only nodded, accepting Julian and Cathleen's help to right herself once more, and though Julian's arm remained around hers, his eyes watching her, Roshan pressed a hand to her temple. "What in the heavens just happened?" She asked.

"You dropped from the ceiling, that's what happened," Julian said. "Sister and I were discussing the plans the mayor had sent over to help build up security around town, and then you and…" His amethyst eyes shifted to the man in question, still seated upon the couch.

"Emmett," He said.

Julian nodded. "Yes. You and _Emmett_ just fell from our ceiling out of nowhere."

"That's called _teleportation_, my boy."

But Julian only shot him an incriminating stare, his head held high. "You are informally addressing me. It is clear you are much younger than me."

But Emmett only threw his head back with laughter. "Trust me, _boy_, we are _far_ different in ages," He said, correcting him once more. Regardless of Julian's lingering displeasure, Emmett placed his teacup upon the coffee table and regained his standing, moving to close the distance between all of them. "Now that she has regained her senses, why don't we get right down to business?"

When it became clear to Roshan that both Cathleen and Julian did not trust this man, unaware of his identity, she cleared her throat. "He is the person whom the mayor sent me to fetch. The sorcerer."

Cathleen's amethyst eyes widened, and she flashed an apologetic nod to Emmett and said, "Oh, forgive my rudeness earlier. Then those powers we bore witness to earlier… You said it was teleportation?"

"Correct. Now that I've acquainted myself with the Royal Family, we have no time to waste. Every minute counts. The evening grows late. Come. I've already prepared our spot," He said, beckoning them towards the door. He covered his head with his hood.

Together, with their respective cloaks on, they strode through the paved streets of the town. Their shadows merged with the multiple buildings and decorative posts aligning the path, and although the weather remained unpredictable during nightfall, this night was quiet. All Roshan heard beyond the thickness of night was the music resonating from the Milk Bar just south of the alley.

After convincing one of the many guards on duty near the walls protecting the settlement, Emmett led them south towards Termina's Field, where the grassland thickened with forests. Multiple paths stretched throughout their field of view, but Emmett deterred from the route altogether, and he led them further into the thicket, into an area barely visible to the naked eye.

No sooner than a half-hour of endless walking and descending small inclines, they arrived at an open clearing. Although her eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, Roshan observed the lighted clearing. There were no torches. And the moon wasn't visible, obscured by dark clouds. It would rain soon.

As soon as Emmett waved his hand, a glimmering barrier fell from around the clearing, the likes which left everyone stunned, including herself, but he only beckoned them forward; his nonchalance left her uneasy. But no sooner had they stepped inside, the barrier erect itself once more, and when she followed his gaze. There was an image drawn on the grass, and she understood.

"A summoning circle?" Cathleen and Julian said, gasping.

Emmett nodded, turning to them with all seriousness. "As I have already revealed to Roshan, I shall do the same with both of you. To put a stop to this darkening shrouding the lands, I must bring four heroes from their respective worlds; only they possess the strength necessary to undo all of this."

"Four heroes?" Cathleen asked, her gaze shifting between him and Roshan. "Will it be enough?"

"Emmett is already aware of the Sacred Relic. Each of those triangles represents the four who will save us all. For now, we can only rely on his abilities," Roshan said.

Although there was uncertainty in their countenances, they accepted it, watching as the immortal man crossed over the lines of the circle. From her position, she noted four smaller circles drawn within the enormous one; the lines sparkling in the night. Another spell, no doubt. Emmett carried a wicker basket, one he wasn't carrying before, and placed items into each circle.

After Emmett finished, the objects radiated a blue and white glow, and from a distance, Roshan recognized two. The first was a see-through container housing a small forest fairy, ones she'd seen a vendor sell a few days prior in the market, and the second was ashes and insects; he scattered them in a cloud of gray all around the circle. She watched him place a skull of an unfamiliar animal before soon retrieving a dagger from a hidden pocket in his clothes.

After slicing his palm, the droplets fell upon the skull, coating it until a trace of white was not discernable. The bloody trail followed him to the last circle, and only after lighting a flame above the bouquet of herbs in hand, he placed it down, a cloud of its smoke filling the air.

No sooner had he done this, he crossed the circle and dropped the basket. The unthinkable happened next. Beyond his unfamiliar chanting whispered on the wind, the circle and its objects shimmered, and as Roshan held the siblings close.

'_So, this is what it means to transmigrate someone from another world?'_

There was a shift in the wind, its breeze strong, and beyond its howl, Emmet's chant became louder. The smoke from the herbs soon encompassed the summoning circle, and with it, the light grew brighter and far more intense than was imaginable. Emmet's chant soon ended as the cloud storm arose before them, and within moments of uneasy anticipation, shapes soon took form.

Within the smoky haze, Roshan distinguished four human silhouettes. There were two tall male figures, accompanied one shorter and feminine, with a small child beside them. But she couldn't see beyond the haze.

"Now, look upon our four heroes."


End file.
